


Did I ask?

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli was always pretty foward when it came to being in love. She always asked if someone would go out with her, even before knowing their personality. And today, was the first day someone finally agreed</p><p>I'll be updating this everyday! If you have any questions my tumblr is @extendedfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's probably gonna be shit sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot was a quiet girl and usually pretty selfish. Until she met Lapis Lazuli, is when everything changed.

Lapis quickly runs up to a bench and sits down as fast as she can, grabbing Peridot's glasses and taking the newpaper that was on the bench. Lapis wasn't having the best day. She had pissed off one of her classmates by running away during a fight. Normally she would fight back but in this situation there was no way she would've won. 

She quickly hides herself by shaking the newpaper out and lifting it infront of her face. Jasper runs down the street as fast as she can. 

Peridot watches the girl. She wasn't having a great day either. She was supposed to babysit one of the Universe's children but they bailed. She had sat on a disgusting bus for 2 hours just to get there.

Peridot crosses her arms and glares at Lapis. Lapis sighs and sets the newspaper down. "Glasses. Now." Peridot holds her hand out. "Uh hey, my name's Lapis!" Lapis hands her the glasses. Peridot sighs and looks at Lapis' hand then her face. "Did I ask?" Peridot turns her view back to her phone and types away, adjusting her glasses. 

Lapis blushes, she hadn't planned out what she would say if the girl had declined the handshake, though she did like that this girl was feisty. Peridot glances at the girl every few seconds. "Do you have to stare at me?" Peridot growls. She keeps scrolling on her phone. 

"You're really pretty..." Lapis smiles and hands Peridot a paper with her number on it. Peridot furrows her brow and looks at the name on the paper "Lapis Lazuli...What? Where did..." Peridot sighs "I get that you're trying to hit on me but I really don't care! I just want to get home without being bothered!" Lapis' eyes go wide. "Yeesh... sorry..." She mumbles. 

Peridot starts typing on her phone. Lapis peeks over and watches what she types. "Am I the annoying girl?" Lapis chuckles. "Yes actually..." Peridot turns off her phone and crosses her arms. "If you could stop being annoying I would really appreciate that." Peridot glares at her. 

Lapis turns away from her and crosses her arms. "I bet gems don't even know what a date is..." Lapis mumbles. Peridot's face turns bright green. Lapis had really set her off. Peridot stands up infront of Lapis and points at her "For your information I do know what a "date" is! It's a ceremony that pathetic humans do to help them find a mate! Cause they're all lonely pieces of shit!" Peridot yells. Everyone looks at her then walks away quickly. Lapis growls "We're not lonely! We have families! Unlike stupid gems!" Lapis glares at her. Peridot jumps a little at the comment Lapis made. "We have families! I-I think...." Peridot mumbles, tearing up a little. Peridot had never realized how lonely gems were until now. It woukd take forever for a gem to actually fall in love and they no families. Gems had nobody.

"Ha! You don't even know if you have a family at all! Gems are lonely now and they always will be!" She smiles evily. "Just s-shut up!" Peridot sniffles. "You just...you really know how to fucking push it Lazuli!" Peridot shouts as tears start streaming down her cheeks. Lapis gasps, she didn't know she had hurt Peridot that badly. Peridot looks over at the road and sees that the bus drive away. Peridot watches the bus then looks back at the girl. "And now the fucking bus is gone! I've been here for 2 hours waiting for it and now it's just...gone!" Peridot yells. "I'm walking..." Peridot says as she turns away from Lapis and walks away. Peridot starts bawling as she walks down the street. Lapis feels her heart sink. She felt so guilty and horrible for making the poor girl's day even worse. 

Lapis runs after her "Peridot wait..." Peridot ignores her and keeps walking. "Peridot." Lapis says. "How do you know my name..." Peridot mumbles. "I....I asked the girl at the Quartz Café...I saw you there yesterday with a kid...I mean..I thought you were cute and all but I didn't really have the courage to come up to you..." She says quietly. 

Peridot blushes and looks at Lapis. "D-Do you want to date me?" She asks. Lapis's cheeks tint red as she nods. "Lapis I...I don't even know if I'm what you call gay" Peridot says, walking over to Lapis. Lapis watches her "You sure you don't know?" She asks. Peridot blushes "Well y-yes I am gay but..." Peridot had to admit the girl was extremely attractive but she just wasn't sure if this would work out. "I'll uh...fine...but if it doesn't work out I'm deleting your contact." She mumbles.

Peridot feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She reads what it says. She smiles brightly "The bus is getting gas a block down from here! I'll text you Lazuli!" Peridot runs down the street.

Lapis smiles brightly as she feels butterflies float around in her stomache. She quickly calls Amethyst. "Guess what!" Lapis practically screams into her phone. "What?!" Amethyst smiles. "I'll tell you if you buy us chinese take-out tonight..." Lapis smirks. Amethyst grins, she knew they were going to have a long talk about whatever Lapis was talking about. "Deal." Amethyst says. Lapis hangs up and shoves her phone into her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make them longer!


	2. Upgrading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis goes back to her apartment and finds out the unknown stranger's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll pump out as many chapters as I can tonight!!

Lapis knocks on the door. Amethyst yells from the bathroom "Come in, I'll be a sec!" Lapis opens the door and sits on the couch. She unhooks her bra and throws it on the floor, relaxing. Amethyst walks out of the bathroom and looks at Lapis. 

Amethyst runs over to Lapis "Tell me everything." Lapis smiles "There was this girl..." Amethyst starts grinning "A real girl?" Lapis nods. "A real real girl?" Amethyst beams. Lapis smiles and nods, blushing. Amethyst tackles her into a hug "Oh my god! Finally!" Lapis laughs "Hey! I dated you once, remember!" Amethyst smirks "I bet you downgraded!" Lapis looks at her "Well maybe I did, we haven't really talked yet.." Lapis says. 

"Well on that note, I upgraded a few days ago..." Amethyst says, leaning back into the couch. "What's her name?" Lapis asks. "I think you mean his..." Amethyst says. "A dude?!" Lapis' eyes go wide. "Just kidding, you seriously believed that?!" Amethyst laughs. "I hate you!" Lapis punches her shoulder. 

"But seriously! What's her..." Lapis' phone starts buzzing. Lapis looks at it then at Amethyst. "I bet it's your girlfriend..." Amethyst purs. Lapis quickly picks up "Hello?" Amethyst watches the phone "Speaker..." Amethyst whispers. Lapis nods and puts it on speaker. Peridot blushes, the way Lapis' voice sounded now was just...perfect. "Uh hi is this Lapis Lazuli?" Peridot asks. "That's me!" Lapis smiles. "Uh do you really have a crush on me?" Peridot questions, giggling quietly. It was quiet a dumb question to ask, with Lapis giving Peridot her number and all, but she wanted to make it clear that Lapis had crush on her. Lapis blushes and looks at Amethyst then the phone "Um yeah, why?" Lapis smiles. "Oh uh I was just wondering if you wanted to go see uh...a movie... tomorrow...or wait no! Uhh...I'll text you..." Peridot says. Lapis chuckles "Okay, bye..." Peridot hangs up. Lapis turns on her phone and texts her.

Lapis Lazuli  
'Do you wanna meet up for lunch tomorrow?' 

Random girl  
'Sure, where?'

Lapis Lazuli  
'Ummmm....do you know the cafe that was like on the corner of the block that we met on?'

Random girl  
'Quartz cafe?'

Lapis Lazuli  
'Yeah! We could meet there if you want?'

Random girl  
'Sure, is 1:00pm okay?' 

Lapis Lazuli  
'Of course!'

Random girl  
'Okay great'

Lapis Lazuli  
'What's your name btw?'

Random girl  
'It's Peridot'

Lapis Lazuli  
'Cool!'

Peridot  
'So, see you then!'

Lapis Lazuli  
'Bye!'

"Her name's Peridot and I'm meeting her for lunch tomorrow!" Lapis smiles brightly. "Sounds like you've got yourself a cutie!" Amethyst smirks. "Yep..." Lapis blushes and smiles. "I totally didn't downgrade..." Lapis leans back. "Well, what do you wanna do now?" Amethyst asks. "Horror movie marathon?" Lapis asks. Amethyst sits up "The chinese food is ordered, i'll make the popcorn." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to be very short but...there will be lots of chapter so thats good??


	3. The Date pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot go on a "date"

They finish all the movie's by 5am. They both have a bunch of curlers in their hair. Amethyst had decided it was a good idea for Lapis to get all dazzled up, and she wanted to join in on the fun. By 6am they both pass out on the couch.

7 and a half hours later

Peridot calls Lapis, nervously waiting for an answer. After 10 calls she finally picks up. "Hey..." Lapis says sleepily. "Uh hi, I was wondering where you were..." Peridot says. "Fuck, it's 1:00pm already!" Lapis facepalms. "Well... 1:30pm" Peridot retorts. "Jeez, Peridot I'm really sorry...I'll meet you in 10 minutes, I promise I won't be late! And I'll make it up to you!" Lapis says. Peridot chuckles "Okay, but if you're late I'm leaving." Lapis nods "Okay!" Lapis hangs up. Lapis wakes Amethyst up as she takes the curlers out of her hair. "Amethyst! This is serious! I have to be at the cafe in 10!" Lapis says. Amethyst sighs "You owe me big time..." Amethyst quickly gets up and picks a dress out from the closet, it was Pearl, her girlfriend's dress. She had noticed they had about the same physique so it had been perfect. Amethyst brings it out "This okay?" Lapis smiles "Perfect!" She tears her clothes off and slips the dress on. Lapis runs to the bathroom and checks to see if she looks okay. She pins up her bangs and walks out. "Good?" Lapis asks. "Perfect." Amethyst smiles. "I'll drive you. Put on these flats." Amethyst tosses them to her. Lapis puts them on. They both run to the underground garage. 

Amethyst drives Lapis to the cafe as fast as she could, Amethyst was a great driver...well not great, but she always knew where the cops were so she'd know when to pull her act together. They show up at the cafe. "Go get em' tiger!" Amethyst chuckles. "You sound like my mom.." Lapis gets out of the car. "Good luck!" Amethyst yells as she drives off. Lapis quickly buys some flowers at the shop beside the cafe and runs inside. 

She sees Peridot sitting at a table on her phone. Lapis' cheeks turn red, Peridot was all bundled up and she looked like she really didn't wanna be here. Lapis could tell that she was freezing and that she wanted to go home. 

Lapis sighs and smiles, walking over to Peridot. "These are for you m'lady..." Lapis says in a dramatic voice. Peridot chuckles softly and takes the flowers "Why thank you..." Peridot watches Lapis, she could barely recognize the girl. She had really known how to dress up. "You look, really nice..." Peridot says. "Thanks! You look even better!" Lapis smiles softly. Peridot blushes "So um...what do you want to eat?" Peridot asks. "You..." Lapis blushes slightly and giggles. Peridot's eyes shoot up to Lapis as her face turns bright green "I...uhm...." Peridot's heart pounds. Peridot looks at the menu, trying tk forget that comment Lapis made. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." Lapis says softly. Peridot doesn't respond. 

"Um can we...go to your place?" Peridot asks. The waiter walks up to them "So, what will you be having today ladies?" Peridot jumps a little and turns her head away, trying to avoid speaking to the waiter. Lapis looks at him "Uh, we have to go..." Lapis smiles, trying to get rid of the waiter. "Oh uh..." The waiter watches them. Lapis watches her then grabs her hand and walks out of the store with Peridot. "Come on, lets go to my apartment..." They walk out to the bench where they met and sit down while Lapis calls Amethyst. "Is it okay if my friend is at the apartment or do you want it to be just us? Don't worry if you don't want her there, I can make up a story to make her go to her girlfriend's house." Lapis smirks. "I-I'd rather not have her there...It is a date after all..." Peridot says. Lapis nods "I agree..." 

Amethyst finally picks up the phone. "Hey, could you pick us up?" Lapis asks. "What? Why? Are you already trying to get in her pants?" Amethyst chuckles. "I've already gotten in her pants and we need to be in the apartment alone..." Lapis says. "Fine fine, I'll be there in 5" Amethyst hangs up. "I was just doing it up for her, don't worry," Lapis giggles. Peridot chuckles softly and nods "Okay..." 

After 5 long minutes Amethyst shows up. Lapis sits in the back with Peridot. "Hi, I'm Amethyst!" Amethyst smiles. "So I've heard" Peridot replies, looking outside the window. Amethyst giggles to herself and drives off. "So uh Peridot do you have a job?" Amethyst asks. "Yeah, I work at Diamond Co." Peridot says. "You work there?! Jeez you must be makin' big bucks!" Amethyst says. "Yeah..." Peridot smiles a little, she never really felt proud of her job, it was more or less boring most of the time. Lapis smiles at Peridot. 

After a few minutes they reach the apartment. Peridot walks out of the car and stands on the sidewalk. "One sec Peridot!" Lapis smiles. Peridot smiles sheepishly and blushes, she loved the way Lapis said her name. 

Lapis leans into the car window. "Thanks a lot Amethyst!" Lapis says. "I'll be at Pearl's" Amethyst smiles. Lapis nods "Okay!" Lapis walks over to Peridot and holds her hand, walking to her apartment. "Okay uh...here it is!" Lapis unlocks the door. "It might be a little messy, I didn't expect anyone would be coming over." Lapis says as she turns on the lights. 

Peridot looks around then sits on the couch. "Watch tv?" Lapis asks. "Uh sure..." Peridot says. Lapis leans back and turns on the tv. Peridot watches Lapis and smiles softly. Lapis glances at her and blushes. "So uh, I've been meaning to ask you something..." Lapis looks at Peridot "What is it?" Peridot asks. "Well, are you a gem?" Lapis questions. "Uh, yeah..." Peridot says. "Is it okay if I touch your gem?" Lapis asks. "Yes...but uh no..." Peridot says. "What?" Lapis tilts her head. "You can touch it but I don't want you to..." Peridot says. Lapis nods "Oh, okay.." Lapis smiles softly. 

"Peridot uh, is could I sorta...examine you?" Lapis chuckles a little at the way her words came out. "If I can examine you after?" Peridot crosses her arms. Lapis nods "Deal." Peridot watches Lapis. Peridot was extremely uncomfortable about this but, she had agreed to it, for Lapis. Lapis smiles and looks at Peridot's hands "So tiny!" Lapis smiles. Peridot blushes and looks away. Lapis opens Peridot's mouth and smiles "Oh my god! You have cute little fangs!" Peridot looks away from her and sighs. Lapis smiles. 

"What's it like falling in love while being a gem? Is it more complicated?" Lapis asks. "What? No...well..yes..." Peridot looks away. "It's very complicated actually. Gems aren't...they're not supposed to fall in love, they were made for work and chores." Peridot says. "Falling in love when you're a gem is like...a one in a million chance!" Peridot snorts. "And I'm guessing you're that one?" Lapis smirks. "No...don't think that just because we're on a so called..." Peridot uses hand quotations "...date...that I will be falling all over you." Peridot crosses her arms. "You're a riot Peri..." Lapis giggles and ruffles Peridot's hair. Peridot sighs and looks at Lapis, her hair covering her eyes. "Thanks..." Peridot says sarcastically. Lapis leans back into the couch and wraps her arm around Peridot. Peridot moves Lapis' arm off her and melts into the couch, putting her feet up on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be uplaoding more tomorrow!


	4. The Date pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot chill at Lapis' apartment.

Peridot had fallen asleep while they were watching tv so Lapis lifted Peridot into her lap. Peridot breathes calmly and holds Lapis' hand in her sleep. 

Lapis smiles and watches her. She was so precious and calm when she was asleep. Lapis holds her close and pets her hair softly. Peridot drools onto Lapis' shirt. Lapis giggles "Aw that's so gross Peridot..." She watches Peridot and pokes her gem. Peridot flinches but stays asleep. Lapis chuckles and shakes her softly "Wakey wakey..." Lapis whispers. Peridot yawns and wakes up, looking at Lapis. Lapis smiles "Hey...how'd you sleep?" Lapis asks. "Good..." Peridot stretches her arms. Lapis giggles "You were completely out of it..." Peridot nods and rubs her eyes. She walks to the bathroom and takes her clothes off so she's only in a tanktop and underwear. She walks out of the bathroom and lays her head in Lapis' lap. Lapis giggles "Comfortable much?" Peridot sighs and looks at Lapis "I mean, I'm gonna be here for a while so why not get comfortable?" Peridot says. Lapis blushes and smiles, she didn't think Peridot had wanted to stay this long. Lapis quickly texts Amethyst.

Lapis Lazuli  
'Hey, could you stay at Pearl's for the night?' 

Amethyst  
'Sure, trying to get in her pants AGAIN?'

Lapis Lazuli  
'I was joking last time, and no'

Amethyst  
'I have to come back to get some stuff'

Lapis Lazuli  
'Okay'

Amethyst  
'Be there in 30 minutes'

Lapis looks at Peridot. Lapis wanted to ask her if she wanted to stay the night or not but she didn't know how to ask. "Uhh Peridot?" Lapis sets her phone down and watches her. "What." Peridot looks at her. "Oh um...are you or uh do you want to stay the night?" Lapis asks. "Uh sure.." Peridot says. Lapis smiles "Okay, great!" Peridot rolls onto her side and scrolls through instagram. Lapis watches tv. She switches through the channels and watches the weather channel for a bit. The forecast says there's going to be a huge storm.


	5. The Storm pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot hates storms. (Sorta based off when it rains)

Peridot quickly looks at the tv "A storm?" Peridot's voice shakes. "Yeah...it's gonna be pretty big apparently..." Lapis says. Peridot gulps "O-okay...uh when is it gonna come?" Peridot asks. "Oh it says in about an hour..." Lapis smiles. Peridot nods and looks back at her phone, starting to bite her nails. 

Lapis watches her, Peridot seemed a little off right now. "Uh Peridot... are you okay?" Lapis asks. Peridot nods, she really didn't want to talk right now. Lapis pets her hair softly. 

"Can I do your hair?" Lapis asks. She wanted to take Peridot's mind off of whatever was bothering her. "Sure..." Peridot says. Lapis lifts Peridot's head up then sets it back on the couch as she runs to the bathroom to get hair elastics and a brush. Peridot watches her and sets her phone down. Lapis runs back out and sits behind Peridot on the couch. 

Lapis brushes her hair out, smiling. Peridot smiles, she loved the feeling of her hair being brushed. Lapis giggles. "What?" Peridot looks at Lapis. "You're hair is just...so much puffier after I brush it..." Lapis smiles. Peridot blushes and turns back to the tv. Lapis grabs 3 hair elastics and smiles. Lapis puts Peridot's hair into 3 small pony tails. 

"Are you done yet?" Peridot sighs. Lapis smiles "Yep!" Peridot turns and looks at Lapis. Lapis blushes "You look so...adorable!" Lapis giggles. Peridot blushes and looks away. Peridot hears the wind whistle outside and she shivers a little. Lapis smiles "Looks like the storm is gonna be here soon!" Lapis looks outside. Peridot nods as her heart pounds. 

Lapis looks outside the window as it starts pouring outside. Peridot watches her then looks outside. She hears the thunder and it shakes the building. Peridot tenses up and feels tears prick her eyes. Lapis smiles then looks back at Peridot. "Oh no, Peridot what's wrong?" Lapis holds Peridot's hand. Peridot sniffles and hugs Lapis. Lapis looks outside the window and sees lightning in the distance. Suddenly, all the power goes out. Peridot closes her eyes and hugs Lapis tightly, feeling terrified. Lapis rubs her back, starting to understand why Peridot is crying. She was terrified of storms.


	6. The Storm pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really late at might so theres gonna be lots of mistakes. Sorry...

Peridot hugs Lapis tightly as she starts crying. Every time she heard a roar of thunder she would freak out even more. Lapis rubs her back "Shh shh....it's goint to be okay..." Peridot starts bawling and shaking. Lapis rubs her back as she quickly text Amethyst.

Lapis Lazuli  
'Get over here as fast as you can, and bring Pearl'

Amethyst  
'On our way'

Lapis Lazuli  
'Bring the cat thing that Pearl has'

Lapis hugs Peridot "Shh shh... I know you're scared but I'm here, so nothing's gonna happen...." Lapis says softly. "And I'm bringing some friends over, to make you feel safer..." Lapis smiles at her. "Everything is going to be fine I promise..." Lapis kisses Peridot's cheek. 

Peridot sniffles and looks at Lapis, her eyes glowing. Lapis smiles softly and hugs her again. "It's okay Peridot..." Lapis kisses her neck. 

Amethyst opens the door. "What's wrong!" Amethyst looks around. Peridot jumps a little and closes her eyes, her cheeks turning lime and glowing softly. Lapis rubs her back "Amethyst be quieter..." Lapis says. Amethyst blushes slightly "Sorry..." Pearl walks in after her and looks at Lapis and Peridot. She studies them and walks over to them. 

"Hi..." Pearl sits behind Lapis and looks at Peridot. Peridot sniffles "Hello..." her voice is muffled by Lapis' shoulder. "Are you scared of the storm?" Pearl asks. Peridot nods slowly. "Do you want to use this?" Pearl holds up a cat shaped toy. "What is-" A crash of thunder shakes the building. Peridot closes her eyes and breathes heavily, panicking. Peridot starts crying. Pearl watches her, feeling bad for the poor soul. Lapis rubs her back "I know it's scary...I know Peridot..." Lapis whispers. Amethyst watches them, when she first saw Peridot she thought that nothing really bothered her, but now...

"This is sorta like a stuffed animal but you can feel it breathing, it helps you breathe slower..." Pearl says. "C-can we go to your room?" Peridot asks Lapis. Lapis nods. 

Lapis stands up and looks at Peridot. Peridot grabs Lapis' hand and holds it as she walks to her room. Peridot glances at Amethyst and blushes. They walk into Lapis' room and Peridot lays down on her bed. Peridot sniffles and lays on her stomache. 

Lapis watches her then takes the stuffed cat and hands it to Peridot, turning it on. Peridot looks at it then hugs it. Peridot tries her hardest to concentrate on her breathing. Lapis watches her then kneels beside the bed and pets the back of her head softly. 

"Thanks." Lapis says to Pearl "You can go if you want..." Pearl smiles "No problem. I hope she feels better soon..." Pearl says as she walks to the door. Amethyst glances at Peridot then walks to the car with Pearl. 

Peridot looks at Lapis. Lapis smiles softly "Hey Peridot.." Lightning flashes outside. Peridot flinches "H-hi..." She says quietly. Lapis wipes Peridot's tears with her hand "It's okay Peridot..." Lapis says. Peridot sniffles and closes her eyes. A loud crash of thunder shakes the building harder this time. "C-Can we go to the Universe's?" Peridot asks. Lapis nods "If you want to..." Peridot stands up and puts her clothes back on. She puts on her sweater and scarf on after. They both walk down the stairs and get into Lapis' car. Peridot sits in the passengers seat and watches Lapis drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis go over to the Universe's house.

After about 10 minutes, they finally reach the Universe family's house. Peridot gets out of the car with Lapis and knocks on their door. 

Rose walks to the door and opens it "What are you doing out so-" Peridot hugs Rose tightly, crying. Rose hugs her tightly and lifts her up, taking her inside. Lapis watches them then starts walking away. "Come inside sweetheart..." Rose smiles. Lapis nods and walks into their house. 

Lapis takes off her shoes and follows Rose and Peridot. She sits down on the couch and spreads her legs so Peridot can sit there. Rose smiles and sets Peridot down inbetween her legs. Lapis wraps her arms and legs around Peridot and rests her head on top of hers. "Now you're completely safe..." Lapis whispers. Peridot blushes and closes her eyes. 

Lapis feels that Peridot is shaking. She holds Peridot's hand and rubs it softly. "It'll be okay..." Lapis kisses Peridot's cheek. Lapis holds Peridot closely. 

Rose makes tea for the girls. Peridot yawns and slowly falls asleep. Lapis feels Peridot fall asleep in her arms. She smiles softly, knowing that Peridot won't be crying anymore. 

She lays over on the couch, spooning Peridot. Lapis wraps her arms around Peridot and closes her eyes. Rose walks over with the tea and smiles at them "Well isn't that adorable...." She grabs a blanket and wraps it around them. "Goodnight girls." Rose turns off the lights and walks to her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to name this chapter???


	8. Peridot's in Love

Rose wakes up and starts making breakfast for Steven and the girls. Steven runs downstairs and smiles "Mom what's for breakfast!" Steven asks. "Shhh....we have guests..." Rose points to the girls on the couch. Steven walks over to the couch and looks at them. "Peridot has a girlfriend?" Steven furrows his brow. "Either that or she's working on it!" Rose chuckles. 

"Pancakes?" Steven asks. "Chocolate chip pancakes to be exact!" Rose smiles. "Yes!" Steven cheers as he looks back at the girls. Lapis wakes up a little and looks at Peridot. Peridot sleeps soundly. Lapis smiles and kisses Peridot's cheek. Steven giggles and watches them. Lapis hears him and looks at him quickly. Steven waves at her. Lapis watches him then glances at Peridot. "Don't tell her I did that..." Lapis chuckles. She slips out from behind Peridot and stands up. 

Steven looks at Lapis "My name's Steven!" He smiles and holds out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Steven, my name is Lapis Lazuli. But you can call me Lapis!" Lapis shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you Lapis!" Steven says. "How old are you Steven?" Lapis asks. "Almost 9 and a half!" Steven says. "Cool!" Lapis giggles. "How old are you?" Steven asks. "I'm 22 and a half!" Lapis grins at Steven. "You're old!" Steven says. Rose chuckles "He says that to everyone who's older than him..." Lapis giggles and nods "Yeah, I'm like a grandma compared to you..." Lapis says to Steven. "What time is it Mrs.Universe?" Lapis asks, smiling. "It's 7:00am, and you can call me Rose." Rose says as she stacks the pancakes on a plate and sets the table for them. Lapis sits at the table with Steven. She grabs some pancakes and starts to eat. 

Peridot jumps awake and breathes heavily "Oh my god..." Peridot lays her head in her knees. "Peridot?" Lapis watches her. "L-Lapis?" Peridot turns to her. Lapis giggles and walks over to her. "Want pancakes?" Lapis asks. Peridot quickly hugs Lapis. Lapis chuckles and blushes "Woah there..." Peridot nuzzles her head into Lapis' chest. Lapis blushes slightly and lifts her up "Peridot what's up?" Lapis looks at her. Peridot shakes her head "I'm fine just...a bad dream..." Peridot says. Lapis nods "Okay..." Lapis sets her in one of the chairs at the table. 

Peridot watches Lapis the whole time she eats. Lapis notices she's staring and she blushes slightly. They all finish their food. Lapis walks over to the couch with Steven, Peridot following quickly. Peridot sits beside Lapis and wraps Lapis' arm around herself. Lapis smiles and kisses Peridot's gem. Peridot shivers and leans her head on Lapis. Lapis giggles and watches her. 

Peridot looks at Lapis and tears up a little. "Aw no..." Lapis watches Peridot. Peridot sniffles and hides her face in Lapis' shirt. Lapis rubs her back "Come on, I wanna talk to you..." Lapis holds Peridot's hand. Peridot rubs her eyes as she follows Lapis into another room. Lapis kneels down and looks at Peridot. "What's wrong?" Lapis asks. Peridot hiccups "I j-just...Lapis I'm just...so confused!" Peridot starts bawling. Lapis wipes Peridot's tears. "I-I like you but I...I don't know..." Peridot's voice shakes. Lapis smiles softly "Don't worry...I don't wanna pressure you to like me..." Peridot nods and sniffles. Peridot sniffles and looks at Lapis "Lapis...I uh-" Lapis cuts her off "Peridot, you don't have to fall in love with me...I don't want to force you if you're not gonna be happy.." 

Peridot looks away from Lapis and lays on the couch. "I w-want to be alone for a bit..." Peridot says softly. Lapis nods "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen..." Lapis walks out of the room and sits on a chair in the kitchen. 

"Steven, go watch tv in your room..." Rose says. Steven sighs "Fine..." He walks to his room. "Okay...lets talk about Peridot.." Rose looks at Lapis. Lapis nods as Rose sits down. "I've known Peridot for a long time and she's been very sweet. But at time's she can be...unstable..." Rose says "She's a gem, and when gems fall in love it's...complicated..." Lapis listens closely. "Gems usually get scared and worried cause they don't know how to deal with the feeling...they're not supposed to fall in love..." Rose says. Lapis sighs "Poor Peridot..." Lapis says quietly. Rose nods "Yeah..." Lapis stands up and walks over to Peridot. 

Peridot wipes her eyes and looks at Lapis. "Hey Peridot..." Lapis smiles. "Lapis I-I don't..." Peridot has so much going through her head and she can't think straight. "It's okay Peri..." Peridot backs away from her as her face turns lime green. Peridot starts panicking and breathing heavily. Peridot was absolutely terrified of Lapis at this point, she didn't know how to act or what to say. "Peridot please-" Peridot cuts her off "S-Stop! Don't...." Peridot quickly runs out of the room over to Rose. Lapis watches her and tears up. She didn't want to make Peridot feel afraid. "I-I'm gonna go home...I'll text you Peridot..." Lapis walks out the door. Peridot starts bawling, she wanted Lapis to stay but she also didn't want her here. Peridot was so confused. "L-Lapis wait! N-No!" Peridot started freaking out. Rose watches her "Peridot calm down..." Rose says calmly. "I-I..I just-" Peridot poofs and her gem lands on the ground. Rose gasps, she didn't know that Peridot would freak out that much. Rose grabs Peridot's gem and sets it on a pillow.


	9. Steven's Plan

After a few hours, Peridot regenerates. Peridot looks around the room and sees Steven and Rose looking at her. Steven smiles brightly "You're back!" Steven hugs her. "Uh hey Steven..." Peridot smiles a little. "Come watch Crying Breakfast Friends with me!" Steven pulls her upstairs. Rose smiles and watches them "Have fun!"

Steven turns on the tv and sits in a beanbag while Peridot sits on his bed. Steven watches the tv then looks at Peridot, noticing that she's daydreaming. "Peridot I have an idea..." Steven smiles. "Yeah? What is it?" Peridot lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling. "Okay, this is how you're gonna smooch Lapis..." Steven sits up. Peridot's face turns lime green "S-Steven what?!" Steven grabs two of his toys. "This is you" Steven holds up a green turtle. "And this is Lapis" Steven holds up a blue dolphin. "Shocker..." Peridot mumbles. "Okay so you're going to wake her up...only wearing pants!" Steven smiles. Peridot puts her hands over her face "Steven..." Peridot groans. "And you say, 'Hey cutie! Wanna smooch my face?'" Steven says in a mocking voice. Peridot laughs a little. She was surprised that Steven had known about her liking Lapis from those briefs moments they were together. 

Peridot looks at Steven. He was right for the most part, she had to explain to Lapis about her complicated feelings. Peridot sighs and calls Lapis. Lapis quickly picks up "Peridot? Hi, Peridot, are you *hiccup* okay?" Lapis asks. "Are you...drunk?" Peridot whispers as she turns up the volume on the tv. "What, no...yes...." Lapis mumbles. "Where are you?" Peridot asks. "What...I'm not tellin' you..." Lapis laughs. "Lapis...Just tell me where you are and then we can get drunk together!" Peridot whispers, trying to get Lapis to tell her where she is. "Yay! I'm at that one bar across from the cafe..." Lapis says. Peridot sighs "Okay, be there in 5..." Peridot hangs up "Uh Steven, I gotta go..." Steven sighs "Awww....can you come over tomorrow?" Steven asks. Peridot smiles "Sure Steven.." Peridot walks downstairs. "Everything alright?" Rose asks. "Um yeah!" Peridot smiles as she slips her shoes on. "Where ya goin'?" Rose asks. "To see Lapis..." Peridot says. Rose smiles "Of course..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to an undertale comic in this chapter ;)


	10. Lapis' Drunk As Hell

Peridot runs over to the bar and looks at Lapis. "Lapis!" Peridot smiles. Lapis smiles brightly and stumbles over to Peridot. Lapis trips and falls over "Woo!" Lapis giggles. Peridot sighs and helps Lapis up. "We should go home..." Peridot helps Lapis out of the bar and into her car. 

"Were you gonna drive back?" Peridot asks. Lapis smiles "Nooo..." Peridot sighs and puts her in the back seat. She walks to the front seat and grabs the keys. She turns on the car and drives off to Lapis' apartment. 

Lapis laughs and smiles "You're like...really hot..." Peridot blushes "Shut up..." Peridot drives tensely. Lapis undoes her seatbelt and crawls over to Peridot. Lapis smirks and kisses Peridot. "Hey!" Peridot quickly pulls the car over to the side of the road. "Lapis! I was driving! You can't just...ugh!" Peridot yells. "Peridot...it's okay..." Lapis smiles. "It's not fucking okay you could've gotten us killed!" Peridot screams. "Now sit your ass down and let me drive in peace!" Peridot turns the car back onto the road. Lapis mumbles to herself and crosses her arms and legs. 

After a few minutes they arrive at Lapis' apartment. Lapis giggles "I'm gonna have sex with you tonight! Amethyst...wanted to stay at...Pearl's place!" Lapis smiles. Peridot blushes "Lapis, no..." Peridot parks the car and walks over to Lapis. Lapis wraps her arm around Peridot as they both walk to her apartment.

They walk inside. Peridot closes the door and sighs. "No more embarassment..." Peridot closes her eyes and sinks to the floor. Lapis smiles and crawls infront of Peridot. Peridot opens one of her eyes and looks at Lapis. She smirks and quickly kisses Peridot. Peridot's face turns lime green as her cheeks light up. Lapis closes her eyes and slips her tongue into Peridot's mouth. Peridot quickly moves away from Lapis. 

"Lapis...I...I'm not kissing you when you're...like this!" Peridot says. "But you're so cute Peri!" Lapis whines. "It's Peridot." Peridot growls as she helps Lapis up. Lapis sighs and sits at the table. 

Peridot watches her and sighs "Lapis...sorry for getting mad..." Lapis doesn't respond. Peridot sighs and leans on the table. "Lapi-" Lapis cuts her off "W-Why do you even want to be here?" Lapis asks. "I'm just keeping you from your real friends...It's pointless..." Lapis says. "It's fucking stupid!" Lapis yells. "Y'know what I mean?" Lapis asks, tearing up. Lapis starts crying as she looks at Peridot. Peridot looks at her then kisses her forehead "You matter..." Peridot smiles. Lapis hugs her and starts bawling. Peridot blushes and rubs her back. "Sh sh...it's okay..." Peridot whispers. Lapis sobs and hugs Peridot tightly. Peridot blushes slightly. "Peridot..." Lapis sobs into the top of Peridot's head. Lapis slowly passes out. "Lapis...wait don't!" Lapis collapses onto Peridot and they both fall over. "Lapis ugh!" Peridot slowly lifts Lapis off her. Peridot sighs and slips a pillow underneath Lapis' head. "Goodnight..." Peridot whispers as she kisses Lapis' cheek. Peridot walks to Lapis' room and lays on her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Im sufferrinnngggg. I might add more chapters but idkkk. I might cancel this, what are you're opinions??


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired as shit so I might post more tomorrow idk??

I'll do some stuff tomorrow and post it. I'm literally about to pass out


End file.
